KOTOR Aftermath
by TheUnknownAuthor-N
Summary: Two months after the death of Darth Malak and the return of Darth Revan:   Lord Revan senses a new threat that he may very well be able to use in his continuing war against the Republic and the Jedi Order.    First chapter done, dont know if im continuing


**Disclaimer: **Please note I do not claim to own anything to do with Star Wars that is mentioned in this story. All ownership belongs to George Lucas.

Nikatos "Nick" Scryer is a character I have developed throughout several other stories, any similarity to another character in existence is purely coincidental!

**This is my first attempt at a fan fic! It does jump around a little, but please review, constructive criticism and help is welcome! Thanks!**

**Darth Revan and Bastila Shan**

Two Months after the death of Darth Malak and the reclaiming of the Star ForgeLightsabers clashed as Bastila Shan attacked Revan her double bladed saber moving quickly and smoothly, cutting through the air as Revan parried her attacks, since Malak's death. Many Jedi had attempted to re-capture Revan, but he had sensed something on the far reaches of space, beyond known space. Something far more powerful than him, he blasted Bastila away with a wave of his hand, she flipped backwards in mid air and landed gracefully on her feet, returning her saber to her belt she returned to her masters side as he stood upon the observation deck of the Star Forge. She could not see behind his metal mask, but she sensed the concern within him, "Master? What troubles you? You seem….distant. I have never seen you so…worried?" Revan continued to stare into the great void of space, his voice echoed the concern eating at his mind, "I can sense, a great power beyond our galaxy, something far greater than the Star Forge…it could perhaps be beyond the Force. It may threaten us. Bastila….send Admiral Kilau, he has long awaited a chance to prove himself, three ships should be more than enough security. But, just in case send some of our Dark Jedí. Tell him that he must only locate and analyse the situation. Bastila nodded and bowed, "It shall be done my Lord Revan. She turned to leave, only to be stopped once more, "Bastila….perhaps you had better accompany the Admiral as well. I sense that the Jedí may already be present. They will need strong leadership." Bastila bowed once more and walked to the docking bay, she took her shuttle to Admiral Kilau's Interdictor class ship. Upon arrival the Admiral himself stood at attention, "Mi'lady, we were not expecting you, I beg your forgiveness…..I…" Bastila raised her hand and Kilau fell silent, she took an authoritative tone, "I am not here to listen to your endless prattling Kilau, my master has sent me on an important mission, and you and your task force are to accompany me." Kilau and Bastila walked towards the bridge, on the way Bastila briefed him on the mission two stood on the bridge, Admiral Kilau thought over the mission as the task force entered light speed. "Mi'lady, the Dark Lord wishes us to enter uncharted space….with no idea of where we are going?" Bastila suddenly began to sense a source of great power, deep within the uncharted area of space. "Be silent Admiral….the Force shall guide us. I shall retire to my quarters and contact my master. Do not disturb me!" Bastila left the bridge and walked to her quarters, as she meditated the hologram of Revan appeared in front of her, "You have begun to sense it as well haven't you? It is like a beacon, calling to us my apprentice…but unfortunately, it calls also to the Jedí. Master Vrook and Master Dorak are there. Be cautious, they are both very powerful. You will need the full power of the Dark Side to defeat them." Bastila smirked, "They will fall to my blade…my master." The hologram faded from the room. Bastila returned to her meditations. The power she was headed towards became stronger as she became closer. She began to sense it was connected to life, living beings who seemed to dwarf the powers of the Jedí on the surface. Soon, she would know who this enemy was.

**The Jedi Knights**Master's Vrook and Dorak stood on the surface of the planet, this anomaly within the Force had caused discomfort among the entire Order, Jedí all over the galaxy had sensed it, Master Vrook knew that Darth Revan would be coming to investigate, so they had set a trap for him. He would be lured by sensing the two Jedí Masters here, but Vrook had already befriended the local people, the Lok'Tai, they had built a city around a large temple structure, the power within it, dwarfed even the Force. Dorak stared at the structure a glimmer of hope reached his eyes, "This could be our solution to defeating Revan and the Sith once and for all. Or at least a defence against him." Vrook sighed, still doubtful, "Anything that has to be locked up in such a structure. Can it truly be of aid to us? Even the Lok'Tai do not know what lies inside." The two Jedi were interrupted by a wounded Lok'Tai scout, it screeched and pointed to the distant village, smoke was rising from it, Vrook immediately sensed the presence of Bastila, "Dorak, stay here and keep trying to get into that temple. I'll deal with the Sith."

**Bastila Shan**

Bastila gracefully swung her double bladed lightsaber as she cut down native creatures, while they were very strong in the Force and had some kind of primal connection to it, they did not have the discipline and training she had received, the Sith soldiers had dug in, engaging the creatures in close combat, Bastila plunged her lightsaber through two of the creatures effectively skewering them, her soldiers finished off the last of them as Master Vrook leapt from a nearby roof, catching them off guard, he killed all of the remaining soldiers and turned his attention to Bastila as she removed her saber from the dead creatures, "Bastila, you have been blinded by the Dark Side, Revan corrupted you with his lies surely you must see this!" the young Sith twirled her lightsaber into a defensive stance, "You old fool, the Jedí Order is doomed, Lord Revan will defeat you and the galaxy will fall to the Sith!" Vrook moved into a defensive stance, the two circled and then charged, Bastila gracefully dodged and swayed around Vrook's assault, the Jedi was skilled with his lightsaber, but she could outlast him, Bastila effortlessly blocked a strike causing their sabers to lock, she focused and used the Force to blast Vrook backwards into a wooden shack, as Bastila turned her back, deactivating her lightsaber she heard wood cracking and the sound of Vrook running behind her, she stopped as she timed the old Jedi's movement, she launched herself into the air, drawing a single blade on her lightsaber, slicing both of Vrook's hands off and landing perfectly behind him, she once again deactivated her lightsaber as Vrook lay on the ground cradling his wounds, she delivered a swift kick to his head, rendering him unconscious, Bastila dragged him to the shuttle she had arrived in and locked him in durasteel restraints.

The young Sith then turned her attention to the temple, she could feel something inside, a being of incredible power, and it was waking up.


End file.
